Baby Blues
by Violet Beatrice Baudelaire
Summary: ONESHOT.Jessica stared at the pregnancy test she had bought in Port Angeles, under a pathetic disguise of sunglasses and her least favourite hooded jacket paired with her old grungy jeans. She was locked into the bathroom and was just waiting for the results. One little - sign by the control line meant she was in the clear, a sign meant she was in deep trouble...


**A/N: Yay for my first Twilight fanfic! I just want to say in advance sorry if I'm not accurate about anything I mention that is pregnancy related – I just went with the flow, I didn't research it or anything. And Embry is a few years older than Jessica here. Hope you enjoy reading this story :)**

**DISCLAIMER: The lovely Stephenie Meyer owns all, I'm just a fan of her books and the movies. I mention a medicine brand Peritol, obviously I don't own it.**

Jessica stared at the pregnancy test she had bought in Port Angeles, under a pathetic disguise of sunglasses and her least favourite hooded jacket paired with her old grungy jeans. She was locked into the bathroom and was just waiting for the results. One little _**-**_ sign by the control line meant she was in the clear, a sign meant she was in deep trouble. She was desperately hoping that the little _**-**_ would show up. It had to negative. The timer buzzed, making her jump. It was time. Jessica closed her eyes for a moment, and then took a deep breath before looking at the test again.

_Positive!_

Jessica dropped the test. No. It had to be a mistake. Of course it was just a mistake. She had only bought a cheap pregnancy test, and there was a chance it was wrong. Still, she had missed her period, and Jessica's time of the month was usually as regular as clockwork. And then there was the feeling of nausea that sometimes crept up on her, causing her to throw up. She had thought it was just a stomach bug. Now she knew better. She sat on the edge of the bathtub, her eyes reluctantly skimming over the tiled floor to where the test lay, mocking her somehow with the positive sign she loathed so much clearly visible. She heard a knock on the door, and quickly stood up. She was bending down to snatch up the pregnancy test but as she attempted to it rolled under the smooth marble counter inset with the sink.

"Damn it!" Jessica hissed quietly, as she knelt down and inserted her hand under the small space between the counter and the tiles. She reached back as far as she could, but she could only get up to her elbow and it was a tight fit, the rough underside of the counter grazing her skin. Another knock came. Once. Twice. Three Times. "Yeah, I'm almost finished in here" Jessica called out loudly. Giving up her search for now, she slid her arm back out from under the gap, seeing a large scratch and smaller ones grouped around it that was starting to show a hint of crimson just under the surface. It stung mildly, but Jessica was too worried to care or even really notice. She washed her hands under the hot spray of water coming from the faucet, using the strawberry scented soap that had been a gift from her boyfriend, Embry. Jessica's stomach twisted, tying into knots as she splashed her face with some water then dried her hands on the fluffy peach towel hanging on a silver rail. This time, it was not because she felt sick. It was anxiety.

_Embry...What would he think? What would her parents think? Why was this happening to her?_

Jessica wanted to cry, she really did but right now she had to hold it in. Besides, crying would not help her out of this mess. As she looked at her reflection in the ornate gilt framed mirror above the sink, it was like she was seeing a ghost of her former self. Her hair was scraped back into a messy bun with frizzy strands framing her face. Her skin seemed paler than normal, dark circles around her eyes from lack of sleep. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. She was wearing her dad's ugly old sweater and grey sweatpants. The knocking started again, and the crystal doorknob was jiggling. "JESSICA!" Her name was called, muffled through the door. Jessica strode over to the door, a fixed smile set in place of the heavy frown that had been on her face. She unlocked the door and pulled it ajar.

"Hey, mom" Jessica tried to slink past her mother and escape to the safe haven of her room but the elegantly dressed, petite brunette blocked her path.

"Not so fast, young lady" Her mother's gaze was penetrating, those blue eyes so similar to her own. "Well, honey? Tell me what's wrong..."

"Nothing, mom" Jessica murmured.

"You've been walking around like a zombie the past few days, and you're a mess. When was the last time you washed your hair or put make up on? And I won't even comment on the clothes" Her mother made a tutting sound. "This just isn't you, honey. Where's my girl, the one who always takes pride in her appearance? Please, tell me it's not about that boy. Or worse, that you're taking drugs or -"

"What?!" Jessica exclaimed, shaking her head. "No, mom. No! It's nothing to do with him and I'm not taking anything except Peritol for my hayfever. I can't exactly get high on that, can I since it makes me drowsy. It's just... this exam I'm revising for, it's difficult and I'm just stressed out about it. I really want to get a good grade" The lie slipped smoothly out of her mouth; although she felt guilty it was better that her mother did not know the truth.

Her mother seemed doubtful. "Are you sure?"

"Mom, please. Just stop. I'm fine, I promise" Jessica replied. "And..." She hesitated. "I wish you would just call Embry by his name"

A look of disdain crossed her mother's face at the mention of Embry's name. "Oh, honey. He's not good enough for you. Why can't he just find a nice girl from where he lives, I think that would be –"

"You mean, why isn't he dating a Quileute girl from the rez, right?" Jessica interrupted sharply, and then sighed. "And you're wrong. _I'm_ the one who's not good enough for him"

Her mother glared at her disapprovingly. "Jessica, it's rude to interrupt and don't use slang, you know I hate it when you do that. Yes, he could have found a girl from the reservation. Or even a girl from town, but not you. Not my daughter. Honey, can't you see? He is a loser; all he will do is drag you down with him. He'll be stuck as a mechanic at that forsaken garage for the rest of his life. And he's too old for you, anyway"

"The three years between us is nothing. What about the twenty year age gap between you and dad?"

Her mother recoiled as if Jessica had slapped her. Her face hardened, eyes turning glacial as she regarded her daughter with an impassive air. "That is an entirely different matter. I can see I'm wasting my time here. Be ready for dinner, and would you please make an effort to dress like you are actually a respectable member of this family and not a disgusting slob. We have company coming over"

"I'm not hungry" Jessica snapped as she pushed past her mother and headed for her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

She did not even make it to her bed, sliding down with the door at her back until she came to a sitting position and the tears started to fall like raindrops trickling down a window pane. Once she started, it was hard to stop. The crying soon turned into choked sobs.

_Stupid. She had been so stupid! Getting caught up in the moment; protection had been the last thing on her mind. If she was pregnant, what was she going to do next?_

Yet Jessica did not regret it though. Whatever happened, it had still been one of the best nights of her life. She had always figured she would probably lose her virginity with some jerk who would pretend to like her just to get what he wanted. And Jessica had not expected she would even like it much, at least not the first time. Oh sure, in movies and books they made it seem so wonderful yet reality was often different. And the characters were always in love. That was something else she had not figured would happen, that she would be in love with Embry and luckily for her he loved her too. And it had been such an amazing experience. Awkward at times, yes but it had been perfect. And now karma was kicking in, just when she was actually truly happy for once in her life. Content. Because of course, Jessica did not deserve to be happy. Perhaps this was a good thing after all. Now maybe Embry would realize he was wasting his time being with her. He was unlike any of the other guys Jessica had dated. He was sweet, funny, caring and protective. She knew she could trust him with all of her secrets. He would never tell another soul. He was always there, by her side. For the good times and the bad. Helping her. Supporting her. Making her want to be a better person. Jessica hated to admit it, but perhaps she had been a little spoiled. Being with Embry had opened her eyes to so much.

When Jessica finally stopped crying, she stood up and her heart dropped seeing Embry at her window. She quickly turned away and wiped at her face to get rid of the tear tracks. So, her eyes were red but maybe she could blame that on her hayfever. Jessica took a deep breath before she walked over to her window, unlocking the latch so Embry could climb inside. He was dressed simply in a thin t-shirt and jeans, even though it was so cold outside that frost had settled on the neatly mowed lawn and the flowerbeds in the garden. Cold weather never seemed to bother him. That was one of the things she had never understood about Embry. She had always felt like there was a big part of him she did not know about, like he was keeping something important from her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Embry asked, taking hold of her hands and gently guiding her over to the bed. "Come and sit down"

"Nothing's wrong. I just...My hayfever's acting up again, that's all" The lie was not so smooth this time, and she could tell Embry was not buying it. He could read her moods so easily, and it had been painfully obvious that she was upset anyway.

Embry stared at her, his warm brown eyes solemn, a mild frown on his face. "Jess...Come on, don't lie to me"

Jessica shifted in her seat on the bed, averting her eyes from Embry's face. "Please don't ask me what's wrong. I can't tell you. I want to, but I'm scared"

"Whatever it is, we'll face it together. Ok?" Embry brought a hand up to her face and leaned closer, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you"

"I...I love you too" Jessica pulled back slightly, and looked straight into his eyes. She had to tell him, but the words were not coming out. "I'm..." She reached over to her bedside table and picked up her cell phone. She navigated her way to the send new text message option and typed out a short message.

_I think I'm pregnant._

Jessica took a deep breath before she handed her cell over to Embry. He read her message, and then reread it as if he could not believe what he was seeing. "You're...pregnant?" Embry whispered. His eyes were wide with shock. "I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a dad..." He wrapped his arms around Jessica in a warm embrace and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "We're having a baby. Jess, this is incredible..."

"So you're...okay with it?" Jessica asked, pulling back from the hug so she could look into his eyes.

Embry grinned at her. His eyes were full of excitement, and his face was alight with joy. "Baby, I'm not just ok, I'm really happy. I'm excited! This is the best news I've heard in a long time."

"Really?" Jessica felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her. Embry knew, and he was not mad or upset. He was pleased. He still wanted her, and he wanted the baby too.

Embry nodded, leaning closer so he could kiss Jessica, caressing her face with one hand while the other hand rested gently on her neck. Jessica kissed him back softly. It was such a sweet moment, until it was broken by a shriek. "What is he doing in here?" Jessica's mother was standing in the doorway, eyes wide with shock, openly showing her anger and disgust. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at Embry. "Get out of my house before I call the cops"

"Mom, just stop it! You have to accept that Embry is my boyfriend and he's not going anywhere. We love each other and there's nothing you can do about that!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Mrs Stanley, I just wanted-"

"No! I don't want to hear you talk. A piece of trash like you has no business speaking to me, let alone being with my daughter. Get away from her"

Jessica clung onto Embry as her mother tried to drag her away from him. "Guess what, mom? You're going to be a grandma sooner than you think!" Jessica snapped, before she thought about what she had said.

The blood drained from her mother's face, and she let go of Jessica, taking a few steps back. Jessica tried to follow her, but her mom held up a hand and stopped her. Jessica could see that her mom was livid at Embry and now it seemed like she felt the same way about her daughter too. "Please tell me this is all just a joke. I feel like I'm trapped in a terrible nightmare. How could you do this to me?"

Jessica bit her lip. "Mom, I didn't mean for it to happen but now that it has-"

"You stupid, stupid girl!" Her mother yelled, marching up to her and raising a hand to strike her, but Jessica's mother had to think again when Embry acted as a human shield, making sure Jessica was safe behind him. "Acting like a slut got you into this mess, you realize that don't you? Well, it's a mess I won't be around to clean up..."

"You shouldn't talk to her in that way. What kind of mother are you?" Embry shouted, unable to keep silent any longer.

Jessica's mother ignored him, and went over to the closet. She started pulling out Jessica's clothes and tossing them at her daughter and Embry. "Mom, just stop it, please!" Jessica exclaimed. "I didn't want you to find out this way, but it's happening and there's nothing you can do to change it!"

Her mother continued to clear the clothes out of the closet. When she finished, she smiled at Jessica coldly. "It's not too late. You can stay here, with you family, if you get rid of it. Otherwise, I want you to pack up your things and leave my house for good. See how long it will take for that waste of space to get tired of you. You really think he's father material?"

Jessica was stunned. She never would have thought her mother could be that cruel. It hurt so much. In a way Jessica felt like she had been betrayed. Her mother was someone she had thought she would be able to "I'm having my baby, and Embry will support me all the way. Even if things didn't work out between us, I know he would still be there for the baby, and he is going to make a wonderful dad. And you know something else...I will never treat my child the way you've treated me" She turned to Embry and hugged him tightly, burying her head in his chest as she started crying again.

Jessica's mother laughed bitterly. "That's it, cry. You always were weak. I tried my best with you, but I can't do anymore. If you want to destroy your life, that's your choice. I won't be a part of it. You had better be gone before morning" She stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Baby, everything's going to be alright..." Embry rubbed his hand in small circles around her lower back, wishing he could do more to comfort her as her tears dampened his t-shirt. He hated that she was suffering, and because of her mom no less, the one person who should love Jessica unconditionally. "We're going to get all your stuff and then you're coming home with me"

It was a while before Jessica had pulled herself together enough to step back from his embrace. "Are you sure? I could stay with Lauren, for a few days, at least. And there's always Angela. She wouldn't mind me staying for a while..."

"No, babe, that's not gonna happen. It's you and me versus the world, right? I want you to stay with me. I _need_ you to stay with me..."

"It's not just you, though. What will your mom say?" Jessica asked.

Embry laughed. "Jess, she wishes you had more cooking skills, but apart from that she thinks you're perfect for me. She's gonna be so excited when we tell her about the baby!"

Jessica seemed thoughtful. "You really think so?"

"I know so, babe. I'm not gonna pretend it's going to be an easy ride, but we can take on whatever gets thrown at us. I'm always going to love you. There's nothing you could say or do to make me change how I feel"

Jessica smiled softly. "I'm so lucky I have you. I never knew what true love felt like until I met you. "

"It had nothing to do with luck, Jess. It was fate..."

**Thanks for reading! If you could spare a moment to review, I would really appreciate it :)**


End file.
